


A Song of Ice, Stone, Wind and Flame

by Jaehaerys_Joestar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar Cycle, Characters can bend, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehaerys_Joestar/pseuds/Jaehaerys_Joestar
Summary: 10,000 years after Korra, the Avatar who fought Vaatu for the third time was another Water Tribesman named Brandon. Brandon was victorious, but the battle ended up tearing a hole in the multiverse, and throwing Brandon, his Direwolf guide, spirits, and bending into Planetos, where the Avatar has reincarnated just like before. Now, 8,000 years later, Avatar Rhaegar is dead. Killed by Robert Baratheon, who has continued to hunt his sucessor ever since life left Rhaegar's eyes. Now, how will the next Avatar deal with fulfilling his duty to the world? See Profile for more details.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	A Song of Ice, Stone, Wind and Flame

AN: I know this is early. I am NOT changing my one chapter every 2 weeks schedule. But, if you have been reading The Game Gets Chaotic!, I mention having a surprise before returning to KOT. Well, the surprise is actually the first chapters of TWO stories. This one is done, and the other is almost finished. And today is my 22nd Birthday! So I thought I would let you guys get the first half of early, while the second story will be posted on the 26/27th as scheduled. As I said it is almost done, but this gives me a chance to get ahead with KOT.  
Unlike my other stories, I have not even started an outline of the actual plot. This is mainly just to set the scene for the fic.  
With that out of the way, let us begin.

WINTERFELL- MAESTER LUWIN’S CHAMBERS (292 AC. Six and a Half Years Before Story Starts)  
JON (Age 8)  
The Maester Chambers of Winterfell were kept close to the family rooms of House Stark, so that in case of an emergency, the Maester would be able to aid any member of the family as quickly as possible. Besides being where Maester Luwin and all of his predecessor’s slept and worked, it was also used for the education of the Noble children of Winterfell.  
Hence, why Jon, Theon, and Robb were currently there.  
Normally, Sansa would be as well, but she had come down with a minor illness and was confined to her rooms. Lady Stark and Father were busy caring for her, as well as making sure the pups of the family, Arya and Bran, were safe and healthy.  
“This is boring.” Theon announced as if it was a grand revelation.  
He made such declarations every time Maester Luwin ran late.  
“Once. Just once, do you think you could try to come up with a better announcement?” Robb asked the older boy as he played with a small icicle that formed overnight by the window of his room.  
The icicle was about five inches long, but as thin as a twig. Water traveled by gravity to the bottom of the icicle, waiting for the chance to drip off.  
But the water remained on the Icicle.  
Robb focused on the liquid that had melted, and blew on it gently, as though he was about to whistle.  
The water refroze, simply returning to the Icicle in a different place.  
Robb had been doing this all day.  
Jon looked back at the pool of water on his desk.  
Where his icicle had been.  
While all three of the boys in the room were capable of bending water, the gap in skill was easy to see.  
Theon, being the oldest, was already being instructed on actual forms and techniques.  
Robb, was according to Ser Roderik, a capable young prodigy. The icicle in front of him being evidence of such.  
And then there was Jon. He was able to Waterbend, but he had difficulty with it. It was harder for him to do the same moves as Robb, and when he did, it was more sloppy in comparison. Father and Ser Roderick had explained to him that he was actually quite good for his age, it was just that he was comparing himself to the wrong people.  
It was not like he was completely bad. He more often than not beat Robb when they were training in weaponry, or non bending combat. Father stressed the importance of such, being a non bender himself. They may not always have water handy when needed.  
Jon focused on the pool of water, and letting out a breath of cold air, watched as it began to freeze up again. Before he could try to turn it back into an icicle to practice again, the door opened, and Maester Luwin walked back in.  
Luwin had been a Maester longer than any of the boys had lived. Age was just beginning to take its toll on him, as his previously dark brown hair was mostly replaced with grey.  
“Apologies for taking so long. Young Sansa required a very specific blend of herbs to help her rest. Lady Catelyn is looking after her now.”  
The Maester walked to the front of the room, and while he noticed the ice and water being used, he made no mention of it. He himself was not a bender, even though many Waterbenders became Maesters due to the healing abilities of the element. But Luwin held pride in his Silver link, believing not being a bender gave him a more thorough understanding of the body through rigorous study than Water healing would have given him.  
“For today’s lesson, we shall be discussing perhaps the most significant figure in our history. The one who has influenced our world far more than any singular line of kings or nobles.” Maester Luwin began the lesson. “The Avatar.”  
“C’mon Maester. Do we really need to learn about this? Isn’t it just old history?” Theon complained. He would much prefer training in the yard, but Father had insisted he be given lessons fitting his status as heir to the Iron Islands.  
“Besides, Wasn’t the final Avatar a huge villain?” Robb asked.  
‘He has a point’ Jon thought but kept it to himself. ‘We all know the story of Avatar Rhaegar.’  
“The actions of the last Avatar may have been heinous, but to use it to discredit his predecessors and ignore them is simply foolish. Take Winterfell for example. House Stark claims descent from Avatar Brandon, the first Avatar in the world. Does Rhaegar’s actions mean that Brandon was a criminal?” Luwin asked Robb.  
When the young boy could not think of an answer, Luwin asked another question.  
“Besides the most recent one, do you know which Avatar is considered the most significant of the last thousand years?”  
“Avatar Aegon.” The three boys responded in almost unison.  
“Correct. We shall be starting with him, and then go into a general overview of each of his successors.” Luwin said before clearing his throat. Jon and the others could tell that this would take awhile.  
“Before Aegon conquered the Seven Kingdoms, each was ruled by its own king. And unlike today, where you can find at least a handful of any bender in any kingdom, the kings of the past tended to be more segregated by their element. The North and Iron Islands both boasted a majority of Waterbenders. Because of this, the two kingdoms were in an alliance, although it is more accurate to say they simply agreed to stay out of each other's way. Because of this, The North did nothing to aid the Riverlands when the Iron Islands conquered them from the Stormlands, who were themselves largely Airbenders with the occasional Earth bender being born into the Storm King line. The Vale was also a mix of Air and Earth, but it was not in any agreement with the Stormlands, instead focusing on internal issues while being prepared to face any invasive force that thought to try their luck. Dorne and Dragonstone were mainly Fire, but Dorne also had a noticeable Earth bending population that developed-or rediscovered, according to some claims of Avatar Brandon- its own style. Sandbending. Dragonstone was capable of staving off attacks, as it was the last true remnant of Old Valyria, which had been ended by Avatar Garin, who had been named after Prince Garin of the Rhyonar. But that is a lesson in itself…  
“Moving on, The Reach and the Westerlands were both solidly Earthbender dominant. The Reach used it to cultivate farms and maintain the soil, while the Westerlands used it to take out the metals and gems hidden within the ground.  
“Now, each Kingdom was separate, but they all respected the Avatar, or at least, the power they possessed. Many alliances or peace treaties were made by the Avatar in order to maintain balance. But… Aegon disagreed with this system.” Maester Luwin took a break to catch his breath, which allowed Theon to summarize what they all knew.  
“So he used his Avatar powers and his family’s dragons, wed his sisters, and took over Westeros. We know this.” Theon ratted off quickly.  
Luwin sighed. “Yes. We can talk about the specifics of the conquest next lesson, but he managed to conquer six of the Seven Kingdoms. Dorne managed to resist, and for some reason lost to time, Aegon himself did not lay waste to the Kingdom with the Avatar State. He ruled for a full thirty seven years, setting precedent and continuing his Avatar duties. He actually made a point to differentiate when he was going to a place as a king or as the Avatar. He and his sister wife Visenya also created the Kingsguard, which to this day remains a mix of great benders and skilled non benders. Yet, all of this could not stop the march of time. Aegon died of a stroke, and with that, the Avatar who changed Westeros forever was no more than a regular corpse.”  
Jon racked his brain, trying to remember past history lessons. “...There was an argument. An issue of who the next king would be?”  
“Very good Jon. There were two in a relatively short amount of time. When Aegon died, some believed that he was a great king precisely BECAUSE he was the Avatar. They argued that the next Avatar should sit upon the Iron Throne, while others pointed out that the Avatar was currently a newborn baby. And would need a regent not just for their childhood, but while they mastered the elements as well. They accused the other side of wanting to maintain power themselves. But in any case, the Avatar could not be found, and for good reason. The Avatar would not be born into the Seven Kingdoms until the Earth element of the cycle. As such, Aegon’s son Aenys became king, only for his Brother and later son, Maegor and Jaehaerys respectively, became kings after him. ”  
“Who was the Avatar after Aegon?” Robb asked, curious.  
Luwin had a bit of a pained look on his face, but he answered the question just as well.  
“It would not be until the Earth Avatar that we would learn for sure, but we knew it had to be one from a land that had a majority of Airbenders. And it appears that the one that birthed him… Was Slaver’s Bay. His name was Dhazzar Zo Loraq. The Master of Whispers had heard about his action before he was realized to be the Avatar, so we were not completely unaware of him. Now, many Benders avoid Slaver’s Bay, even the other Air bending cities and peoples. Unless you are part of an official envoy, there is a fear that they would be captured and enslaved for their Bending. The Masters of Slaver’s Bay have developed the most offensive form of Airbending known, and they use it to help keep their slaves in line. We do not know when Dhazar learned he was the Avatar, but he was forced to rely on Slaves to teach him each element, and he had difficulty connecting with his past lives like previous Avatars were capable of. He eventually tried to lead a slave rebellion, but he was betrayed by his own brother. After that, he was tortured and executed. Leading to his successor, who was essentially Rhaegar’s precursor.”  
At this statement, both Robb and Jon perked up. “‘Rhaegar was not the first evil Avatar?’’’ Jon thought, and Robb asked aloud.  
“Yes. though the difference was he was unknown at the time. His name was Bael, and he was one of the more recent Kings Beyond the Wall. The interesting thing to note is that his actions remained unspoken until his successor as well, as Lord Brandon Stark ordered everyone who knew to remain silent. What we now know is that when Bael was fifteen, he was already considered a Waterbending prodigy, but the Lord Brandon Stark of the time called him a coward. So, as revenge for that insult he climbed the wall and infiltrated Winterfell itself by pretending to be a bard, and regalled Lord Stark with his songs. Interestingly, the songs he sang were ones composed either by or about other Avatars. Some of them he could not have possibly learned unless he was the Avatar and could access his past lives on some level. He then kidnapped Lord Brandon’s daughter, impregnating her with a bastard named Benjen Snow, who would later be legitimised as Benjen Stark, and go on to father Rickon Stark, the father of Cregan Stark, the only Hand of the King to come from House Stark since the Iron Throne was made and the kingdoms united under Avatar Aegon.  
“Bael returned to the lands beyond the Wall. Like the North and Iron Islands, they also had a Waterbending majority, though they also have a sizable Airbending population as well. Any Firebenders or Earthbenders North of the Wall are there because they are bastard descendants of Night’s Watchmen who broke their vows. When he learned he was the Avatar, he spent thirty years searching for Wildlings willing to teach him each element, and united countless followers who declared him to be their king. With this army, he overwhelmed the Night’s Watch at Eastwatch, and faced the full might of the North. Led, ironically by his son, Benjen Stark.” Luwin took another breath.  
“...But Benjen did not know who he was. You said his grandfather forbade mention of it.” Jon realized.  
“Aye Jon. Bael recognized his son, but Benjen did not. When they came face to face, Bael was unwilling to become a Kinslayer, and Benjen used that opening to stab him through the heart. The Wilding army ran or flew back beyond the wall, and remain squabbling over the barren land to this day. One good thing did come out of it though, and that was that people finally knew to check the newborns for the Avatar again. Bael died one hundred and five and ten years after Aegon’s conquest, so they could focus on children born at that point.”  
“What happened to Benjen?” Robb asked. “He was a Kinslayer.”  
“Benjen presented his father’s head as a trophy, and his mother killed herself in despair. But no one else was aware that the death was Kinslaying, so he was in fact celebrated for the act. But he would die a year or two later himself. He was Hunting with Lord Bolton and they came across a pair of bears mating. Lord Bolton and a retainer were the only survivors, and Benjen’s body was never recovered. His son Rickon took over from there.” Maester Luwin explained.  
“So, we are all his descendants then.” Jon stated simply. They had known about Avatar Brandon’s blood flowing through them, but another Avatar as well?  
“Yes. But nothing can be done about that, so now we shall move on to the Earth Avatar: Lady Myranda Tyrell.”  
Theon perked up at that. “I never heard of her before.”  
“I doubt you would have.” Luwin said. “She was born to a family of Smallfolk in the Reach. When the children were all being tested, Lord Willem Tyrell was the one to find her when she was five. But he kept her identity hidden. Instead, he brought her to Highgarden under the pretense of being his bastard niece’s handmaiden. But a year after she flowered, he married her himself and announced she was the Avatar after the wedding.”  
“He hid that from everyone?” Jon asked shocked. “Why didn’t the Targeryeans or another family find her sooner?”  
“Unfortunately, this was in the twilight of King Viserys I’s reign. The Blacks and the Greens were at each other's throats, and while both sides would have loved for the Avatar to join them, they were afraid that trying to gain her would give the other side the push to start the Dance early. After Viserys died, both sides sent ravens to Highgarden, but House Tyrell remained neutral. No one knew how far she was in her training, so Highgarden made it through the Dance no worse than before. Lord Willem died, but that was chalked up to natural causes. Myranda became the head of House Tyrell in both her son Lyonel’s name, and her own as the Avatar. She was a big factor in trying to unite the survivors of the Blacks and the Greens in the Reach.”  
Robb was the next to chime in. “So how come we never heard of her before? You taught us about the Dance before.”  
“Unfortunately, she was not the unifier she tried to be. I said no one knew how far along she was in her training. Well, it turns out that despite marrying her because she was the Avatar, Lord Willem wished for her to give him powerful sons rather than use her own power. She was also unaware that she was the Avatar until her husband revealed it. She had just started to learn Fire when the Dance started, and was too busy keeping the peace to train more. She eventually married Lord Loras Florent, in order to give her son Lyonel a father figure and build ties to the Florents, who are always trying to claim Highgarden from the Tyrells. Her hope was that Lyonel and his half brothers would end the animosity between the families. However, it was not to be. She and her son both died in the Birthing Bed, and an eight year old Lyonel blamed his father and regent Loras for her death. When he came into his adulthood, he famously pardoned the outlaw who slew Loras when he was on his way to a tourney. It is said that he almost destroyed the coffers of Highgarden commissioning statues of Myranda throughout the Reach. Since she died at just two and twenty, and had only truly learned Earthbending, there were many who thought that the old Lord Tyrell lied about her identity. But the eventual discovery of the new Avatar put those thoughts to bed. Unfortunately, he was born in quite possibly the worst place for the Seven Kingdoms: Dorne.” Luwin finished, letting the three boys absorb all the information.  
“...Prince Quentyn Martell. The King and Kinslayer.” Theon named the next Avatar, whose name was known by everyone in the room, to varying degrees. Robb and Jon had heard the name, but not the tale.  
“Correct again Theon. Quentyn was the younger brother of the Prince of Dorne during Daeron’s conquest. Almost as if to make up for Myranda’s lack of training, he was very in tune with the physical aspects of bending. He learned he was the Avatar, and studied in the Free Cities to avoid the rest of Westeros learning his identity. His appearance against King Daeron’s forces forced the Young Dragon’s retreat. But something happened. We do not know exactly what, but Quentyn disappeared. We believe it had to do with spiritual issues in Essos, if the Master of Whispers of the time is to be believed. While he was gone, Daeron conquered Dorne and forced Sunspear into submission. He left Lyonel Tyrell in charge and returned to King’s Landing. But Quentyn returned. He led the rebellions in secret. Wracked with guilt over having to abandon his people, he held nothing back. Killed every soldier loyal to the Iron Throne he could find. And then, when Lyonel Tyrell, son of Avatar Myranda, called for a serving wench in Sandstone, he was greeted by a disguised Quentyn, who threw a bucket of scorpions onto his predecessor’s son even as he begged. Just another reason for the two families to despise each other. Even to this day.  
“Then, when Daeron returned to Dorne, Quentyn broke a truce and struck down the king and most of his companions, but not before he lost an arm against Ser Aemon, the Dragon Knight. From there, Baelor and Quentyn’s brother ended the war, and years later, while in bed recovering from his wounds, a vengeful Smallfolk man, who had lost his family in the war, killed Quentyn in the night. Some say he let himself be killed out of guilt for letting Dorne fall. Either way, his death was hidden by the Dornish, for fear that he was the only thing keeping Baelor’s lords from restarting the conflict, even without the King’s command. And thus, we were unaware that we needed to start searching for the next Avatar.”  
“No one is more attainted than a Kinslayer.” Robb muttered the well known phrase. Avatar Quentyn had slain not just Daeron, descendant of Aegon, the previous Fire Avatar, but his own immediate predecessor’s child as well.  
“Aye. It is said that after killing Lyonel, he was unable to contact any of the previous lives either.” Luwin added.  
“...Is that really Kinslaying?” Jon asked. “I mean, House Martell and Tyrell had no family ties before that.”  
“A good point Jon.” Luwin acknowledged. “That question gets into the very topic of what exactly the Avatar is. Is the Avatar a different person each time, and only one can hold the ability to bend all elements at once? Or is the Avatar barred from both Heavens and Hells, and simply loses all memories when they die? Maesters, and even Avatars themselves, have prescribed to each view, so no one can say for sure. But, the Kinslaying accusation stuck. Add on how the Avatar Spirits also stopped guiding Quentyn, and many agree that it was his punishment for Kinslaying.”  
“So who was the next Avatar? I guess they were also failures since we don’t know them.” Theon guessed.  
“The next Avatar was Jeyne Lothston. Due to Dorne hiding Quentyn’s death, her father, the Master at Arms of the Red Keep, Ser Lucas Lothston, was unaware she was the Avatar. So instead, he used her in order to gain political clout in King’s Landing. She became one of many Mistresses of Aegon the Unworthy. In fact, it is said that she and her Mother shared such a title. But tragedy struck. Aegon gave young Jeyne a Pox when she was Five and Ten. By then, we had learned of Quentyn’s death, and began searching. She was identified as the Avatar on her deathbed. She died only knowing Air, and at only Seven and Ten.” Luwin summarized the young girl's life.  
“...So she did nothing then? Nothing to be remembered for?” Robb asked.  
“Unfortunately not. Her name actually became synonymous with failure for a while. Bravos does a play about her life, but other than that, she is essentially forgotten. But while she is viewed as a failure because she was forced into a role other than what she should be, her successor was a failure due to trying to do his duty too early. The next Avatar was the nephew of a Hedge Knight, and he was known as Roger of Pennytree. After the utter embarrassment of being unable to find the Avatar until they were dying, Roger was identified when he was a child of five. Pennytree was made a direct Royal Fiefdom, under the command not of the Brackens or Blackwoods, but the royal family itself. His uncle Ser Arlan took Avatar Roger as his squire to keep the boy safe and well trained, and they were working for Prince Daeron’s personal household. Ser Arlan used his nephew to get opportunities that a regular Hedge Knight could never dream of. Meanwhile, Roger was taught bending at a young age. Ser Arlan taught him Waterbending, and Lord Medgar Tully’s brother by law, taught him Earthbending. He had just begun learning Firebending when the Blackfyre Rebellion first started. The boy believed that as the Avatar, it was his duty to see if the Rebellion could be ended without bloodshed. He met with Daemon Blackfyre under a truce. No one knows what happened for sure, but Gormon Peake is said to have hired an assassin disguised as a Targaryen soldier to attack both Roger and Daemon. The lords and soldiers saw the bending and assumed the battle was starting. According to Ser Arlan, Gormon killed Roger as the boy was trying to keep the sides separate. But after the battle, no one listened to Ser Arlan. Without his nephew he was back to being a mere Hedge Knight. And thus, another Avatar died before they could even reach manhood.” Luwin spoke, sadness growing as he spoke of such tragedies..  
Jon found himself thinking about how each Avatar’s lives. The last two Avatars had lived such short lives. Cut down by disease and war in just about thirty years. None since Bael lived past thirty. None of them were comparable to Aegon.  
But Jon knew the next one. Everyone knew the hero who was the most recent Earth Avatar. And Luwin was about to cover him.  
“When Roger was cut down, Ser Arlan was unwelcome by the rest of his family back in Pennytree. He was forced to return to his time as a Hedge Knight. A few years later, while in King’s Landing, he discovered a boy. An orphan from Flea Bottom. The boy was only three, but his size made everyone assume he was at least eight. That was how Avatar Duncan was found.”  
All three of the boys had grins on their faces. Avatar Duncan was well known for the many stories about him. He was even said to have visited Winterfell during a succession crisis, helping to resolve it.  
Luwin continued. “Ser Arlan died, unaware that he had found his nephew’s successor. In fact, if he was, I doubt any would have believed him. They would have just seen it as an attempt to become important again. After burying the knight who raised and knighted him, Duncan got into a fight with Prince Aerion Brightflame. This grew into a Trial By Seven. Beginning with Earthbending, Ser Duncan was almost defeated, but in a last ditch effort, he instinctively threw a punch and Firebended a surprise attack at Aerion. This shocked everyone there. Afterwards, Duncan and Prince Aegon, the future Aegon V, traveled across Westeros, learning the elements. Old Nan has told you most of his tales I believe. He eventually settled down, only for his wife Tansy to die. After securing his Daughter’s marriage, he joined the Kingsguard after several Blackfyre funded assasination attempts on the Royal family. There he remained for the rest of his life. Which leads us to the Tragedy of Summerhall, and his successor’s immediate discovery.”  
“What exactly happened at Summerhall?” Theon asked. “I’ve heard everything from trying to hatch eggs, to Aegon planning to sacrifice Duncan to make himself the Avatar.”  
Luwin sighed. “While we do not know exactly what was going on, we do know that it was to celebrate the birth of Rhaegar. Something happened, likely thought to involve Wildfire, but the truth is unknown. Avatar Duncan must have been caught by surprise, as he sustained injuries from the Wildfire. He immediately put it out, but the damage was still there, and he was constantly going back in to attempt to rescue the Royal Family. His body was burnt to ashes, along with everyone else who died there. But the birth of Rhaegar right after Duncan went in for the final time led Aerys to realize his son was the Avatar.”  
“And then he went mad, and his son became a rapist.” Robb pointed out.  
“Yes, but there was so much potential in him. None of you were alive when Rhaegar was training. His father taught him Firebending personally, and declared him a Master when he was six. Everyone thought Aerys was simply boasting, but Rhaegar then went on to master Airbending from Lord Connington by the time he was nine. Lord Darry taught him Waterbending, which took him the longest, mastering it at six and ten. And before his nineteenth nameday, Lord Tywin declared his Earthbending training to be complete. Everyone thought that he would be a great Avatar to usher in a time of peace. Aerys put forth many ideas that he thought Rhaegar could complete, such as building a new Wall for the Night’s Watch and taking the lands North of the current one. Rhaegar himself also appeared to be very spiritual, with some saying he spoke with each Avatar, all the way back to Brandon. We all thought that he would do just as well as Aegon or Duncan. And then… He threw it all away, as you all know. This led to the deaths of your Grandfather and uncle at Aerys’ hands. Then, when Lord Stark was to be executed, Jon Arryn and Robert united with the North. Joined later by the Riverlands as well as the Ironborn, they fought Rhaegar at what is now known as the Ruby Ford. Rhaegar was still incredibly powerful, and he almost won before Robert forced him into single combat. Rhaegar entered the Avatar State and almost killed Robert, but for some reason, he stopped moving. Robert used his Earthbending to force Rhaegar to the ground, and smashed his head in with his Warhammer. Thus ending the Prince and Avatar’s life. And since he died in the Avatar State, the entire cycle died with him. The rest of the Rebellion, you all know by now.” Luwin finished the lesson.  
“Hang on.” Robb said. “I thought King Robert was still looking for the Avatar. I remember Father saying something like that the other day.”  
Luwin nodded. “True. Robert claims that he saw Rhaegar’s eyes stop glowing, which would signify that he left the Avatar State right before his death, but everyone else says that it looked like Rhaegar was still in it when he died. Robert fears that the next Avatar will want vengeance on him for Rhaegar, so he has spent so much effort hunting any possible child of Airbending descent who could be the Avatar. By now, among those who do believe the Avatar still exists, they all accept that they are likely in Essos or somewhere else outside of Robert’s reach. But if you ask most people, they will say that the Avatar died.”  
Luwin looked at the three boys. “A question for you. How responsible would this new Avatar be for Rhaegar’s actions?”  
Theon shrugged his shoulders. “It’s still Rhaegar. Just in a different body.”  
Robb thought for a moment. “Rhaegar was punished for the crimes against our aunt Lyanna, but he could easily influence the new Avatar, or any to come after. I suppose Robert has no choice but to do so.”  
Jon was the last to speak. He looked towards the icicle that had melted once again.  
Ice and water. The same thing, but in different forms. Even if ice itself had no real use outside of bending, it could melt and become water. Water could be used as a drink, to heal, it was needed for survival.  
“There are many other Avatars. I doubt Rhaegar would hold too much influence compared to the others. Each of them is their own person. It depends on what the new Avatar is like.” Jon gave his opinion.  
Luwin nodded at their answers. “Each of you has your own reasons for your answers. And I can not say that any of you are wrong in your reasoning. That is good. Examine your own thoughts, as well as why others have differing opinions. Doing so, you will always be able to learn.”  
With that, the lesson ended. Luwin had to go check on Sansa again. Theon and Robb both ran out of the room, eager to get more training from Ser Roderik.  
Jon walked out slower, thinking the lesson over.  
‘So many Avatars so quickly. And they can be from anywhere in the world. I understand King Robert hates Rhaegar, but if he does kill the next one, another child would be born. Will he just keep killing them one after another? Will the kings after him continue?’  
Jon shook such dark thoughts out of his head. There was nothing he could do. It was how the world was.  
Looking at the icicle in his hand, he followed after Robb and Theon.

AN: And we are done with this exposition dump of a prologue. I just wanted to write this down while I had the motivation. I do not know when this story will continue, as I plan on working on the others first.  
This was mainly just covering the most recent Avatars since Aegon. I had to figure out how to fit each into the history.  
Aegon stays the same, and is given a power boost.  
Dhazzar Zo Loraq is an original character just there to fill the spot. He is separated from Westeros, so he had no impact on Aenys through early Jaehaerys.  
Bael the Bard is a character from a Wildling story Ygritte told Jon. He fit in well as the Water Avatar who became King Beyond The Wall.  
Myranda Tyrell is not mentioned by name, but Fire and Blood does talk about how the Mother of Lyonel remained Neutral in the Dance.  
Prince Quentyn is another OC. The younger brother of the Prince of Dorne, he led the rebellions and conspiracies that got the Iron Throne out of Dorne. Him killing the descendants of two past lives messed him up spiritually.  
Jeyne Lothston is a case of tragedy. She is the youngest Avatar to die at the age of seventeen…  
Only for her successor, Ser Arlan’s squire and nephew Roger to take her place immediately after, dying at only fourteen.  
Duncan, I had to push his age back by about three years, but his height made Arlan think he was older.  
Rhaegar, we all know this story by now. If his proficiency seems absurd to you, I sort of meant for it to come across that way.  
Also, I will be implementing a 2 generation rule in regards to bending: If a grandparent could bend an element, there is a chance their grandkid will inherit it.  
Four nonbender grandparents -> nonbender.  
Grandparent of each element -> any bender or Nonbender, 20% chance each.  
Fire grandparent, Water grandparent, Earthbending parent, nonbender parent-> 25% chance of any of those three, 25% nonbender.  
I hope you get the idea.  
With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to check out my other stories in the meantime.  
See you all later,  
Jaehaerys Joestar


End file.
